Love You Like I Do
by Giovanna1
Summary: Alanna/Thom incest. NOT GORY. Just tellin' ya now - see the rating? *points*
1. AN

**I have finally got this idea out of my head and onto ! It's been bugging me for an extremely long time, but being the lazy ass that I am... And yes, I know I have countless other fics to continue, but... Patience. Is. A. Virtue.  
  
Anyway, this A/N is to tell you that...  
  
1: This fic is Alanna/Thom. Yes, incest. Turn away NOW if you are against it. Dunno what the rating will be yet. Flames will be used to warm my feet.  
  
2: This fic was highly inspired by the film _Innocent Lies_.   
  
3: This fic was also highly inspired by the song _#1 Crush_****by Garbage.  
  
4: This fic was NOT inspired by...anything uninspirable. =P  
  
5: incest **incest** incest **incest** incest **incest** incest **incest** incest **incest** incest **incest**: don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
Giovanna**


	2. Chapter 1

_I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side   
To know that you're mine_  
î}îž

  


The little girl smiled hopefully at the twins. Her blonde locks were arranged into two small pigtails, and she was dressed in an adorable dress of pink, a shade that flattered her complexion immensely. Her huge blue eyes reflected the timid hope in her smile while her child-sized fingers worried the dress of her doll. Her name was Anabella of Green Hills and Thom hated her.  
So what if she was a distant relative? So what if she radiated innocence and peace? Thom hated her because of that. He hated her because she disrupted his life, with her childish games and her army of _dolls_. Dolls, for the love of Mithros!  
Problem was, Alanna seemed slightly taken with Anabella. As long as she got to be the one who killed the bad guys in their games, Alanna would tolerate those baby-pink girls who set Thom's teeth to painfully grinding against each other.  
How did that little rhyme go, the one that Maude kept on whispering into their ears right before they fell asleep? Ah yes - girls are made of sugar and spice and everything nice... Or something along those lines. _Anabella_ was along those lines. Thom doubted that the sweetest dessert was as sugary as that girl.  
Alanna sent Anabella a grin. Ugh, she actually wanted to play with Anabella! Nose wrinkled in disgust, Thom seized his sister's arm and held her back, preventing her from stepping towards Anabella, who shot him a puzzled look.  
Alanna's expression was even more confused. Let go, she said, trying to pluck his hand off her. Thom shook his head stubbornly.  
I hate her, he said with all the bluntness of a five year old. She's stupid and ridiculous. The bluntness of an _intelligent_ five year old...  
Anabella looked hurt. She bit her lip and sent Alanna a pleading look. Thom felt a surge of anger rise in him at that look. _Stop looking at her! She's mine!_  
But I want to play, the little girl whispered, ignorant of Thom's growing rage. Alanna, let's go play!  
_I_ want to ride, Thom said, turning his back to Anabella and hauling his twin with him. The stronger of the two, Alanna was momentarily surprised by his announcement. Thom _hated_ riding. He hated anything physically taxing!  
Anabella emitted a soft sob. Alanna, play with me! Daisy wants to play, too! She brandished the doll.  
Alanna, you ride Chubby as the hero. I'll pretend I'm a bad izard and you can fight me, Thom said in rapid tones, urging her to his side.  
Alanna bit her lip, thinking. Her glance at Anabella sent a cold wave of fear through Thom, but that quickly dissolved when she nodded. I'll go get Chubby! she exclaimed, starting towards the stables at a run.  
With a smirk at the crushed Anabella, Thom followed his sister at a more sedate pace.¤


	3. Chapter 2

_I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fears_  
  
Thom sat up in bed with a gasp, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. Taking deep, steady breaths, he struggled to decide if that scream was real or if it had only been a nightmare.  
The blood-curdling shriek that came from the other room answered the question. Blinking, Thom called his Gift and used its violet flames to light his way to his sister's room.  
Alanna was curled up at the very edge of her bed, her coppery hair disheveled, her eyes huge with fear. She gave a small sigh of relief when Thom shooed some of his Gift into the fireplace and lit several candles, then joined her.  
What's wrong? he asked, glancing around the small room, determined to find whatever had scared his sister.  
Alanna extended a shaking hand and pointed to her pillow. she replied, shuddering. It's _huge_!  
Frowning, Thom leaned over. There _was_ a spider on Alanna's pillow. It's black body and eight spindly legs contrasted sharply with the white of the pillow; it scurried around rapidly. It wasn't very big, but Alanna was terrified of spiders, and being awakened by one of those beasties running around near one's face in the middle of the night was enough to send tremors down his own spine.  
Grimly, Thom took the pillow and gingerly went to the window, which he opened. He leaned forward and shook the pillow vigorously, stopping only when he was sure that the spider had fallen to its death. Then, with a pleased grin, he returned to the bed and sat down.  
Alanna carefully examined her pillow. Satisfied, she set it down and hugged her brother tightly. It was horrible! she confided. I'm not a baby, but it... She broke off with a shiver.  
You're not a baby, Thom assured her softly, patting her back.  
With a sigh, Alanna nodded and pulled away. She straightened her blankets and stretched out, yawning. Thank you, Thom. Good night. Smiling dimly, she closed her eyes.  
Good night, Alanna, Thom whispered. He kissed her on the cheek before quietly returning to his room.


End file.
